Un día de lluvia
by LaFangirlMexicana
Summary: Furihata un día de lluvia reconoce a cierto chico de cabello rojos, el gran emperador de Rakuzan, pero, ¿por qué camina solo en la lluvia? ¿debería ayudarle?


Un día de lluvia

Furihata iba caminando por la calle, el día era gris y nuboso, parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría una tormenta feroz capaz de arrasar con todo a su paso, el joven tembló ligeramente, las tormentas no eran especialmente de su agrado en especial cuando los truenos empezaban, le asustaban, eran demasiado estridentes. Kouki dejó escapar una larga exhalación, iría a comprar lo que le pidieron y listo, se iría a casa y no pensaría más en la tormenta, no servía de nada. Eventualmente comenzó a hacer más frio, el viento parecía querer llevarse a todo ser viviente, era difícil caminar sin que algún objeto se estrellara contra su cara. Algo preocupado Kouki apretó el paso, tenía que darse prisa.

«—Por favor, espera, que no llueva todavía». Dijo para sus adentros mientras se cubría la cabeza con la gorra de su chamarra.

Desgraciadamente, como si los cielos le hubieran escuchado y murieran de ganas por mofarse de él, de repente se soltó la lluvia, fría y potente comenzó a caer presurosa, y el viento tomó mayor fuerza. Kouki de pronto se encontró caminando empapado, y no había techo donde se pudiera resguardar. Y para colmo no tenía paraguas. Apretó aún más el paso y siguió adelante, fuera para adelantes o de regreso igual el resultado sería el mismo, lo mejor sería ir a la tienda, y esperar ahí a que la tormenta pasara. O bien comprar una de esas sombrillas baratas que ofrecían en las tiendas.

Luego de poco rato (por suerte) llegó a la tienda, compró lo que necesitaba y algunas cosas de la cena, compró un poco más de la cuenta, así tendría para el día siguiente, puesto que la lluvia parecía que iba a durar todo el día siguiente. Compró otro paraguas y salió luego de un rato, estaba mojando todo el piso de la tienda y tenía frio por lo cual se apresuró, quería volver ya a casa. Mientras Kouki caminaba las calles parecían haberse vaciado, solo los autos transitaban por las calles. Caminó buen rato hasta que se acercó a su casa. Y entonces ahí fue cuando lo vio… ¿no era ese el capitán de Rakuzan, el gran Akashi Seijuuro? Kouki encontró muy extraño que Akashi estuviera por esos rumbos, y más aún que estuviera solo, bajo la lluvia y sin paraguas ¿lo había olvidado? Eso no sonaba como algo que Akashi haría. Además, estaba caminando con la cabeza baja, parecía un muerto viviente.

«Quizá debería… ofrecerle mi paraguas, u ofrecerle ayuda…». Pensó Kouki mientras se iba acercando a él, Akashi se encontraba al otro lado de la cera. ¿De verdad estaba bien? Furihata tenía miedo de ser imprudente, ¿no sería raro que un completo extraño se te acercara a ofrecerte un paraguas? Aunque no eran totalmente extraños, se vieron un par de veces, alguna vez, sin embargo eso no parecía realmente suficiente. Y aun así, ¿no es de humanos ayudar a otros? Mientras Kouki debatía consigo mismo de si debería acercársele o no, notó algo, y ese algo era que la luz estaba a punto de cambiar a verde, sin embargo Akashi parecía no haberlo visto, estaba poniendo ya pie en la calle, ¿estaba loco? ¿Se quería suicidar acaso? Kouki, aterrado, intentó gritarte, pero el fuerte sonido de la lluvia se lo impidió, ¡tenía que hacer algo! ¡Tenía que hacer rápido!

«Vamos, muévete, no seas gallina, ¡vamos!». Se gritó a sí mismo, el frio, la lluvia, el miedo, todo eso pareció fijar sus pies en el suelo, no obstante, al darse valor a sí mismo, no supo cómo, pero sintió algo más fuerte que él mismo, y ese algo le dio un empujón tan fuerte que sin pensarlo soltó el paraguas y con todas sus fuerzas corrió hacia Akashi, su mente estaba en blanco, no había pensamiento razonable en él, sus miedos fueron silenciados y por un momento en su vida Kouki experimentó lo que era 'valor'. Contra viento y lluvia, justo cuando la luz pasó a verde y un auto se aproximó al chico que aun parecía no percatarse de nada, Furihata se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas impactando contra él, ambos por suerte cayeron de nuevo en la cera y luego de algunos pitidos del molesto conductor, todo peligro pasó. Todo pasó tan rápido, aunque, para Furihata pareció ser eterno, casi como una película dramática.

Pasaron unos segundos, la lluvia seguía cayendo, Kouki abrió los ojos, los había cerrado en un punto antes de caer, y ahí se encontró a sí mismo, en el suelo, sujetando algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien. Akashi, que aún seguía como en un trance se removió ligeramente, ¿le gritaría? ¿Estaría molesto? ¿Qué cruzaba por su mente? Antes de que Furihata pudiera decir algo, ambos se miraron por un instante, en ese minúsculo instante el joven castaño observó que… el gran emperador de Rakuzan estaba llorando. ¿O quizá solo era la lluvia? No, pudo, por poco, sentirlo, estaba llorando, parecía desesperado, parecía como un niño pequeño que había sido completamente destrozado por dentro. Pero esto, solo duró un instante, pues Akashi pareció entrar en sí, desvió la mirada y se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Gracias —se limitó Akashi a decir, aunque, Furihata apenas le escuchó. El mayor extendió su mano hacia él, el castaño la tomó y ambos se pusieron de pie. Reinó el silencio solo interrumpido por la lluvia torrencial.

Akashi y Furihata cruzaron al otro lado cuando fue seguro, Kouki levantó su paraguas —que por suerte no fue arrastrado por la lluvia—, y Akashi le ayudó a levantar sus compras. Ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio, era de alguna forma incomodo, pero más que nada bochornoso, como si ninguno de los dos estuviera seguro de que decir.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —preguntó Kouki, amablemente, mientras sostenía el paraguas para que ninguno siguiera mojándose más de lo que estaba. Akashi, permaneció mudo unos segundos, parecía que meditaba su respuesta y entonces dijo.

—Yo, ya no tengo donde ir… —se escuchó al fin.

Furihata sintió una fuerte punzada, esas palabras le calaron hasta el fondo de los huesos, sintió una pena terrible por ese chico, que, siempre le apreció tan fuerte y aterrador, y que ahora parecía tan frágil y débil. Kouki sabía que él no tenía ninguna obligación a ofrecerse, incluso podría resultar demasiado inapropiado o incomodo pero ¿no es lo que toda persona haría por otra? Luego de refugiarse en el pensamiento auto-justificante de "estoy ayudando al amigo de un amigo" respondió.

—Ven conmigo, te enfermaras, puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche, ¿está bien?

Akashi parecía agotado, lo suficiente como para aceptar sin decir nada más.

—Por cierto mi nombre es Furihata Kouki.

—Lo sé, eres amigo de Tetsuya —respondió Akashi, lo mejor que pudo, su voz estaba muy apagada, su mirada seguía clavada en el suelo. El joven castaño consideró prudente ya no decir más y caminó junto con el emperador hasta su casa, por suerte no había nadie realmente, habían salido así que no habría problema.

Ya en casa, ambos se quitaron los zapatos y calcetines, Kouki le ofreció unas toallas a Seijuuro y luego encendió el calentador, pronto ambos estarían secos y la lluvia sería algo únicamente pasajero. Desgraciadamente, el valor de Furihata disminuyó gradualmente, ahora estaba nervioso, no porque Akashi le aterrara, no, más bien es que no sabía que decirle, que preguntarle o que comentar, ¿y si tocaba una mina que no debía? ¿Hasta dónde podría preguntar un extraño como él? Pues eso eran ambos, extraño que a duras penas se conocían.

Furihata preparó dos tazas de té verde, le dio una a Akashi y aun cubierto en toallas ambos se quedaron en silencio, sentados juntos. El silencio duró largo rato, no podría decirse cuanto tiempo fue. Kouki se quedó sumido en pensamientos, los acontecimientos recientes cruzaban su mente repetidas veces, aun no se creía que él, el cobarde de entre los cobardes, había saltado deliberadamente para salvar a alguien. Aunque, lo que más cruzaba por su mente era esa imagen de Akashi, llorando, ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Por qué decía que ya no tenía a dónde ir? Demasiadas preguntas. El silencio se rompió.

—Lo lamento y… gracias, por todo —dijo Akashi, muy quedo, como en un susurro, su voz sonaba quebrada.

—De nada… me asusté, y lo hice sin pensar —respondió Kouki, dejando su taza de té al lado—. Akashi, ¿ocurrió algo? S-Sé que no debo preguntar y… que no es de mi incumbencia.. p-pero —Kouki desvió la mirada al suelo, "te veías tan triste…".

—Tuve problemas con mi padre, y otras cosas, no tienes que preocuparte —agregó Akashi, también había desviado la mirada, de alguna forma estaba avergonzado—. Pero aun si lo hiciste sin pensar… fue muy valiente, por un momento no supe quién me había empujado —Akashi sonrió por un segundo, una pequeñita sonrisa, una curvatura sutil—… quien diría que el chihuahua de Seirin me salvaría la vida…

Kouki no sabía si reírse o abochornarse hasta la estratosfera, ¿Akashi recordaba esa clase de seudónimo? Furihata recordó muchas cosas y terminó sonreír.

—Quien diría que el gran emperador de Rakuzan me llamaría Chihuahua en mi casa —comentó Furihata, sonriendo ampliamente, de alguna forma le hiso gracia.

Ambos, callaron después de eso, terminaron sus tazas de té, todo lo que había pasado hace poco de repente se sintió tan pasajero. Sin embargo, algo aún seguía mal, Akashi aún se veía triste pese a todo, y era natural, seguramente algo horrible le había pasado, Kouki recordaba bien todo lo que Kuroko les había contado a todos de Akashi y de su padre, entre otras cosas, seguramente el padre de Akashi había reñido con él y le había corrido de su hogar, por donde se viera, la situación era mala.

—Akashi… —le llamó Kouki, suavemente—. Sé que soy… prácticamente un extraño, pero, ¿Qué sucedió? ¡A-Ah! Pero no tienes que decirme si no quieres… solo que… bueno…

—Reñí con mi padre, desde 'ese día' comencé a discutir con él, nuestros ideales son distintos, la bomba eclosionó hoy, porque él quería obligarme a contraer matrimonio con alguien que no conozco, me negué —explicó Akashi, tranquilo, pero aun dolido.

«Así que esas cosas aún se hacen hoy en día». Pensó Furihata, mientras escuchaba atento, ya sabiendo eso tenía más sentido, pero, aun no tenía mucho sentido, alguien fuerte como Akashi seguramente sabría sobreponerse a una discusión con su padre.

—Tienes razón en negarte —comentó Kouki—, pero… ¿por qué estabas solo? Me resulta extraño que no fueras con ninguno de tus amigos…

En ese momento Furihata pareció haber tocado la herida, los ojos de Akashi se pusieron cristalinos, vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar de nuevo. Kouki, alterado, no supo que hacer, tembló aterrado, ¿por qué era tan imbécil a veces? Los labios de Akashi titubearon.

—Después de todo lo que pasó, caminé solo un rato, y fue ahí cuando me percaté, que pese a todo, no me sentí digno de ir a pedir ayuda a nadie, aunque las cosas parezcan bien… es superficial, ¿me entiendes, Furihata? Es como dicen, siembras lo que cosechas, y yo… yo alejé a todos, les lastime, por eso, no sentí que tuviera a nadie con quien ir, nadie a quien llamar realmente amigo, ¿acaso no es penoso? Descubrir que estas solo…y que todo ha sido tu única culpa, digamos, me sobrepasó.

La forma en la que uno se entera de ciertas cosas o hace amistades no siempre es la más normal y convencional. Furihata comprendió en ese momento que había estado mal juzgar a Seijuuro y juzgarle cual malvado, no estuvo bien asustarse de un chico, que al final, no era muy distinto a él, al final era un humano. Kouki respiró y exhaló hondo, sintió por un momento real empatía por el chico a su lado, su voz tan lastimada, tan arrepentida, se notaba que todo lo sucedido fue un gran shock para él.

—Seijuuro… —le llamó por su nombre—. Eres realmente un gran chico, hice mal en juzgarte, desearía que justo como yo me acabo de dar cuenta otros alguna vez lo hagan.

Ambos se miraron directamente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por el rostro de Akashi. Furihata le dedicó una amble sonrisa y sin pedir permiso u opinión le abrazó. —Y quiero que sepas… que aun si no hablamos, cuentas conmigo… para lo que sea —agregó mientras le abrazaba con fuerza, sonriendo amable. Akashi tembló y solo asintió, después correspondió el abrazo. Así se quedaron un rato.

Ese día, ambos ganaron a un nuevo amigo. Un día lluvioso y gris. Sin embargo, Akashi, ese día descubrió un sentimiento diferente, uno que le hizo feliz. Que quizá en un futuro provocaría muchos cambios.

El resto de la noche Akashi y Furihata hablaron y hablaron, la pena y vergüenza se esfumó y Furihata perdió el miedo, ahora ya no se sentía un extraño, ahora era algo para Akashi y Akashi era algo para él. Platicaron sobre el deporte, Furihata le contó varias anécdotas familiares y otras cosas más que provocaron más de una risa. Akashi le platicó sobre otras cosas, sobre su equipo y le contó feliz sobre sus actividades que dejaron azorado al castaño. Hablaron hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Al despertar Furihata encontró todo arreglado y en su lugar. Las toallas tendidas afuera y las cosas mojadas secas, todo en perfecto orden. Escuchó un sonido, era la ducha, Akashi estaba bañándose por lo visto. Kouki, en ese momento, recordó todo lo sucedido en el día anterior, su cara se puso roja como tomate, se sintió un héroe y al mismo tiempo seguía sintiéndose un idiota supremo, era muy raro sentir dos cosas al mismo tiempo, pero pronto una gran felicidad le invadió "Por lo menos, ayer sonrió", pensó con gusto mientras recordaba la hermosa risa que ese chico poseía. Un fuerte latido hizo estremecer al castaño, cuando pensó en la sonrisa del emperador, su corazón dio un brinco.

Akashi ya vestido y arreglado salió de la ducha, sonreía contento. Furihata procedió a lo mismo, cuando estuvieron listos comenzaron a desayunar juntos.

—Y… ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? —preguntó Furihata, después de un rato.

—Empezar de cero, encontraré una forma —respondió Akashi, de muy buen humor.

Kouki le sonrió, sabía muy bien que si Akashi se lo proponía seguro haría maravillas.

—No tienes que irte hoy —dijo Kouki, titubeante—. Al menos hasta que… encuentres un buen lugar.

—Gracias, Furihata… pero, si me quedo más tiempo, dudo que… vaya a querer irme.

No hay forma de expresar lo halagado que se sintió Kouki, con esas simples pero… dulces palabras. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero, muy ligero rubor.

—Eso no sería un problema —respondió cohibido, escondiendo su rostro en la taza de café dando sorbos suaves, ¿Qué era esa atmosfera? Por un momento, por un instante tuvo el sentimiento de tener una charla de recién casados, la sensación le hizo estallar por dentro, seguramente, su cara era un tomate.

Al final Akashi decidió irse. Kouki le pregunto que sí podrían verse otro día, Seijuuro dijo que nada le caería mejor, que una buena compañía siempre era placentera.

—Sei, cuentas conmigo… para lo que sea —dijo, antes de despedirle.

Akashi abrió la puerta pero no salió, se quedó pensativo, solo un minuto, y rápidamente se regresó dónde Furihata, sujetó su brazo y haló de él, atrayéndole hacia él… y ahí, sin más, le besó. Fue un beso corto, muy suave y hasta cierto punto tenía un deje de cariño y agradecimiento.

—Lo sé, Furihata —susurró.

Después de eso, le soltó, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Kouki se quedó ahí, pasmado, con una cara de reverendo idiota, cualquiera que le hubiera visto, habría entendido que ese chico, tan ridículo y simple… estaba enamorado. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de nuevo. Posó sus dedos en sus labios, aun podía sentir en ellos calor. Deseó que ese sentimiento jamás se fuera, deseó revivir ese momento. Alguno nuevo surgió, de la manera más extraña, de la manera más común y simple.

Furihata sonrió, su corazón dolía por la velocidad en la que latía. Sin embargo, nadie podría predecir qué sucedería en un futuro, solo quedaba esperar y observar.

Y todo por mera casualidad, por coincidencia, por fortuna…

Akashi por su parte, sonrió, se sentía lleno de vida y de coraje, en Kouki no había encontrado una nueva amistad, encontró en él… un nuevo amor, no se rendiría ahora, aun si el destino fue quien puso en su camino a tan normal chico, no importaba, él le dio más de lo que nadie más pudo.

Todo… en un día de lluvia.


End file.
